


believe me, darling, the stars weren't made for falling

by tarm



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basil!Centred, Chatting & Messaging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarm/pseuds/tarm
Summary: «дорога, которая ведет меня к тебе, безопасна, даже если проходит через океаны»Эдмон Жабес
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	believe me, darling, the stars weren't made for falling

**Author's Note:**

> dream sweet in sea major — miracle musical  
> time will tell — blood orange

i'm glad i didn't die  
before i met you (again)

**Привет! Меня зовут Базиль, и в этом блоге я буду рассказывать о цветах, комнатных растениях, как за ними ухаживать и т. д.** **Если у Вас будут какие-то вопросы, обязательно пишите! 😊**

Базиль смотрит на открытый редактор с неловко напечатанными им строчками и переводит взгляд на стоящие рядом горшочки с цветами. Он фотографировал их для блога — его попытка отвлечься, успокоиться, двигаться дальше (пока, кажется, не очень удачная, но он обязательно справится). Лепестки и стебли осуждающе мерцают в свете ламп — слишком желтом, слишком душащем — и словно качают головами, когда в окно мельком заглядывает ветер.

Базилю страшно.

И жарко.

И ветер словно с собой весь кислород уносит, когда, коснувшись Базиля, из комнаты спешит убраться, оставив его сжимать мышку и край стола, захлопнув глаза и пытаясь восстановить дыхание в вакууме комнаты. Базиль всегда с ветром дружил: радовался ему и позволял растрепывать волосы, захлопывать книги и уносить листы бумаги, играться с фотографиями, но ветер никогда не уничтожал его, никогда не давал листьям его растений высыхать и не стремился лишить их влаги — но сейчас, сейчас он словно душит Базиля каждый раз. Не трогает его вещи, растения, ничего — лишь вдохнуть не дает.

И даже когда ветер в спешке из окна вылетает, словно сам задыхаясь в по идее уютной комнате, Базиль никак глаза открыть не может. Он знает, что вокруг все осталось такое же, а за окном солнечные лучи улыбаются ему и вселенной, легонько касаясь стекол, но словно не решаясь заглянуть, и хочется тепло улыбнуться им хотя бы за такую попытку подбодрить, вот только успокоиться в этот раз так просто не выходит.

Белые пальцы и тусклые губы, темно-серые болота возле голубых озер его глаз, ставших красными в закате слез. Резкие вдохи и кашель,

редкие всхлипы, капельки пота и  
страх.

Базиль тянется к телефону и, сфокусировав на экране взгляд, обрывочными движениями набирает сообщение.

Он не знает, с кем еще он может поговорить.

Он не хочет расстраивать Полли, Кел вряд ли поймет, хоть и захочет помочь, у Хиро и своих дел полно, а Обри… Обри явно не до его проблем.

Базиль знает, что на самом деле это просто оправдания, он мог бы хотя бы попробовать поговорить с любым из них, но больше всего ему хочется сейчас услышать другой голос, увидеть слова, написанные другими пальцами, и прочитать смыслы, которые словам придает другой человек.

16:07  
**Character A:** Мне страшнр  
  
**Character A:** Ч задыхаюсь  
  


Дыши, Базиль, пожалуйста, дыши.

Закрытые глаза и вынужденные вдохи, выдохи, размеренно-рваные, но успокаивающие. Воздух, кажется, постепенно возвращается.

Запас отчаяния и безрассудности Базиля заканчивается.

И ответа нет.

16:21  
**Character A:** Прости, Санни. Я не хотел тебе так внезапно писать  
  
**Character A:** Это глупо было  
  
**Character A:** На самом деле я привык к страху. Мне было страшно за тебя, мне было страшно из-за себя, за себя, мне было страшно за других, но сейчас мне просто страшно. И я не знаю причину. Я парализован и беспомощен  
**Character A:** Я задыхаюсь  
  
**Character A:** И на какой-то момент я подумал, что все еще могу просить о твоей помощи

Что ты можешь помочь мне спасти себя|

Что ты|

16:24  
**Character A:** Еще раз прости. Надеюсь, я тебе не помешал 🙃  
  


Черт, черт, черт.

Базиль обхватывает себя руками, чувствуя, как лицо, тело кривится: дрожащие губы и дрожащие руки, дрожащие ресницы, отгоняющие слезы, дрожащий голос, тихий, едва слышный, когда Базиль бормочет утешения, когда пытается уверить себя, что все в порядке, что он в порядке, что все будет хорошо.

Не стоило писать Санни. Базиль не думал, что так из-за этого сломается. Но если не говорить с Санни, то с кем ему говорить?

Неужели года, когда он был один, когда он отказался отрезан и не нужен, словно цветок, сорванный и тут же выброшенный, не оправдав ожиданий, неужели они так и не закончились?

Базиль столько хотел бы Санни сказать, столько всего, чем он не успел поделиться, пока тот не уехал, столько всего, что хранил внутри все эти года — если бы только Санни ответил на дурацкие сообщения.

Если бы он только не уехал.

Если бы он только не оставил Базиля вновь.

Базиль вздрагивает.

17:01  
**Character B:** Базиль? ты в порядке?  
  


Нет|

Н|

Да, я просто хотел|

Да, я прост|

17:14  
**Character A:** Да  
  


Санни всегда был рядом, когда Базилю было плохо.

Всегда.

Всегда был готов выслушать, даже если не знал, как проблему решить, но и этого было достаточно. Просто знать, что кто-то слушает и слышит тебя, понимает, не осуждает — это все, что Базилю было нужно. Но в этот раз Санни опоздал.

17:15  
**Character B:** я выслушаю, если хочешь поговорить  
  


Не хочу|

Хочу, но не могу|

Нет. Уже поздно, Санни|

Я не думаю, что мне это поможет|

Я ошибся, когда написал тебе. Я сделал это по привычке|

Я ошибся, когда написал теб|

|

Почему, почему ты бросил меня, когда ты был так мне нужен?

Базиль убирает телефон в сторону и закрывает лицо ладонями.

Он хочет отправить это все, каждое предложение, которое крутится в его голове без остановки, но он не решается. Сказать это значило бы открыться, обнажить все свои страхи, оказаться вывернутым наизнанку и предстать со всеми своими ужасными сторонами, больше ничем не скрытыми, и это страшно.

Базиль не любит конфликты. Не любит трудные, скользкие, непонятные ситуации, где в каждую секунду, каждым произнесенным словом можешь ранить, задеть и в итоге ни к чему не прийти. Но, не поговорив, как по-другому преодолеть те стены, которые между ними с Санни возникли?

Как узнать, что осталось тем же, а что изменилось?

Как понять, насколько они с Санни остались прежними и насколько изменились?

Никак, да?

21:07  
**Character A:** Мне очень тебя не хватало. Все это время. Но тебя не было. Тебя не было. И я не виню тебя. Не хочу винить, потому что тебе просто нужно было время? Чтобы со всем справиться? Я понимаю это. Просто дело в том, Санни, что ты нужен был мне, чтобы тоже справиться. Я не знал, что делать со всеми этими чувствами, не мог никому рассказать, не мог сбежать. Мне казалось, я умираю. Я буквально чувствовал, как с каждым днем меня становится все меньше. Как я умираю с каждым вздохом. Как все вокруг ненавидит меня. Как все вокруг избегает меня. Как я растворяюсь в окружающем мире, чувстве вины, и вскоре от меня останется лишь пятно, пустое и страшное, тюрьма, в которую я сам себя загоню и которую я никогда не покину. То, что я заслуживаю. Быть поглощенным своей виной, и страхом, и отказом с собой примириться  
  
**Character A:** Я привык к страху. Привык к слезам, пустоте, одиночеству  
  
**Character A:** Хотел возненавидеть тебя, потому что ты исчез, но так и не смог  
  
**Character A:** Хотел прийти к тебе первым, вытащить тебя, не допустить, чтобы ты чувствовал то же самое, но так и не смог  
  
**Character A:** Может, мы могли тогда помочь друг другу справиться? Двигаться дальше? Я не знаю. Уже и неважно, да?  
  
**Character A:** Я привык. Смирился. А потом ты появился вновь, спас меня, и я думал, что я наконец в порядке, что все прошло, что мы сможем все вернуть и все будет как раньше, но ты опять исчез, Санни. Опять оставил меня, и я не могу не злиться из-за этого, и у меня не получается справляться в одиночку  
  
**Character A:** Я пытаюсь. Знаю, что должен это сделать сам, но иногда мне так хочется поговорить с тобой, хочется знать, что ты есть рядом, хочется больше не быть одному  
  


Бело-черные пиксели размываются, когда на них капли падают, а бело-черное звездное небо окутывает Базиля прохладой — единственное утешение, которое оно может предложить — когда он подходит к окну, отбросив все и, не выдержав, все-таки Санни ответив.

Он не хотел этого делать. Не хотел звучать настолько жалко и эгоистично, но с правдой ведь ничего не поделаешь. Мир вокруг Базиля черно-белый, а он сам непонятного цвета: безумный, жадный, одинокий желтый, холодный голубой и отрешенный от реальности розовый, смешать их — и получится серо-коричневый, некрасивый, пустой, грязный, идеальный для того, как Базиль сейчас себя чувствует.

Он ведь не всегда был таким. Раньше искренне улыбаться было так легко, а сейчас любая улыбка кажется невозможной, даже если ему правда хочется смеяться. Словно он разучился это делать. Разучился улыбаться, радоваться, запечатлевать красоту в простых вещах.

Базиль переводит взгляд на телефон, где уже несколько минут появляется и пропадает «Санни🌷 набирает сообщение», и легко улыбается. Он бы тоже, наверное, не знал, что ответить в такой ситуации. Кажется, Базилю надо Санни от себя же спасать.

21:21  
**Character A:** Можно я просто буду писать тебе, как раньше?  
  
**Character B:** конечно  
  


II

**Фиалки часто называют скучными, но мне кажется, что они удивительные.**

**Нимфа, превращенная Зевсом в фиалки, чтобы защитить ее от обжигающих солнечных лучей, спрятанная в его лесах, и затем найденная Персефоной, его дочерью, и ей сорванная. И упавшая к нам, на землю, когда Персефону схватил Аид и она пыталась отбиваться. Фиалка стала считаться цветком печали и смерти, но вместе с тем и символом оживления природы с приходом весны — как Персефона, проводящая треть года с Аидом и две три — с матерью.**

**А теперь фиалок около пятисот видов, и распространены они практически везде. Многие считают, что фиалки помогают при депрессии и успокаивают.**

**Нимфа тогда спасалась от солнца, и фиалки до сих пор предпочитают полузатененные места, скрытые от прямых солнечных лучей.**

**Ухаживать за ними довольно сложно. Поливать их нужно зимой и осенью — днем, а весной и летом — утром, при этом важно, чтобы вода не попадала на листья и цветки. Для этого можно осуществлять полив с помощью…**

16:49  
**Character A:** Мы сегодня ходили в пиццерию с ребятами  
  
**Character A:** Обри тоже была. И она больше не пыталась как-то меня задеть. Как будто ничего никогда не происходило. Как будто мы не переставали общаться. Это было так странно  
  
**Character A:** Если честно, я до сих пор не верю, что они нас простили. Ты бы смог нас простить? Я даже представить не могу, насколько, должно быть, тяжело им это далось  
  
**Character A:** Мы смеялись. И разговаривали  
  
**Character A:** Я не хотел поначалу идти, но Кел меня уговорил. Сказал, что все в порядке, что Хиро и Обри действительно переживают за меня, что они хотят меня увидеть. Что он сам за меня переживает. Я не поверил. Думал, что они притворяются, что они вот-вот скажут, что это все моя вина, что они ненавидят меня, и я бы со всем согласился. Но этого не произошло. Нам было весело. Я так скучал по ним, по их голосам, смеху, по тому, как Кел с Обри ругаются, по тому, как Хиро их успокаивает, по их шуткам, их теплу  
  
**Character A:** Я боялся Хиро больше всего, наверное. Боялся того, как он будет смотреть на меня, боялся почувствовать ненависть в нем, боялся, что он будет смотреть на меня с такой болью, что я задохнусь. Я боялся и ждал этого, потому что разве я мог рассчитывать на что-то другое?   
  
**Character A:** Он смотрел на меня так, словно переживает за меня. Спросил меня, в порядке ли я. Сказал, что я могу поговорить с ним, если мне будет нужна поддержка. Он волнуется за меня! Это ведь ему нужна наша поддержка, а не мне!  
  
**Character A:** Я ненавижу себя за это. Из-за меня он лишился того, что любит, а он переживает за меня! Он должен винить меня, а не беспокоиться обо мне  
  
**Character A:** Мне больно от его доброты, я не заслуживаю ее  
  
**Character B:** Базиль, ты ни в чем не виноват. никто не будет тебя ни в чем винить  
  


Виноват|

Это все была моя вина|

Нет, виноват. Ты не понимаешь, Санн|

А что, если она тогда не|

Базиль закрывает глаза и пытается переключить внимание на что-то другое. Подумать о том, что он собирается писать в блоге, о том, что они с Полли будут готовить на ужин — о чем угодно, лишь бы избавиться от удушающего чувства, которое уже крадется в груди, пальцами подбираясь к горлу.

Санни не виноват. Базиль знает.

Но вот он сам…

Если бы не он, если бы он все не испортил, если бы не его страх, все могло было быть в порядке. Мари бы…

Стоп, хватит, пожалуйста, не надо.

Мысли словно капли кислотного дождя капают в океан его души, отравляют ее воды, волны, все, что в ней хранится и живет. Как органический мусор, который не в состоянии исчезнуть из-за повышения кислотности и постепенного уничтожения экосистемы, чувство вины скапливается на дне, заполняя и не давая вздохнуть.

Это все из-за него. Все полетело к черту из-за него.

_«ты ни в чем не виноват. никто не будет тебя ни в чем винить»_

Если бы…

Что, если он мог хотя бы на секунду поверить, что Санни прав?

Сократить кислотные дожди можно путем использования альтернативных источников энергии:

Базилю нужны ветер

— добрый и нежный, не удушающий —

и солнце.

Пожалуйста.

Базиль распахивает окно и подставляет лицо вперед.

Пожалуйста, пусть Санни будет прав.

— Санни был с ней. Он сам рассказывал. И она не приходила в себя. Не дышала. Это был несчастный случай. Никто не виноват, — вдох; выдох; рваный шепот и закрытые глаза; отчаяние и попытка себя обнять. — Я не виноват. Не виноват. Правда ведь?

Ветер, замерев у окна, легонько касается пальцев — холодный — берет за руку, сжимает ладонь. Базиль застывает так же, как невидимые пальцы у его горла останавливаются, ожидая дальнейших невесомых касаний.

Ветер словно раздумывает несколько секунд, которых у Базиля нет, прежде чем все же залететь в комнату, пролететь сквозь него, коснуться плеч, лица, волос и отступить.

Базиль легонько тянется к шее — свободна — и облегченно выдыхает.

Он все еще может дышать.

Если бы только он мог действительно поверить в то, что сейчас произнес.

Солнечные лучи приветливо играют на его коже, оставляя согревающие поцелуи, и тихое жужжание почти не вызывает приступ паники.

17:07  
**Character B:** я серьезно  
  
**Character A:** Спасибо, Санни 😊  
  


III

**Вы когда-нибудь видели заостренные, изогнутые назад лепестки, напоминающие бабочек — белые, розовые, бордовые, фиолетовые, плавно переходящие из одного оттенка в другой? Если да, то скорее всего вы видели цикламен, или по-другому альпийскую фиалку, — многолетнее травянистое растение.**

**Цветет цикламен достаточно долго, начиная со второй половины октября и фактически до конца марта. Но ухаживать за ним довольно легко: его нужно держать в полутени при температуре около 10℃ зимой и 18-25℃ летом, часто проветривать помещение с ним и при цветении умеренно поливать отстоянной водой. Несложно, правда? Единственное, что при поливе стоит избегать попадания воды на бутоны и клубень, чтобы не произошло загнивание. А после отцветания, ближе к лету, его и вовсе можно поливать совсем редко.**

**Цикламен растет более 10 лет и, говорят, помогает бороться со страхами, кошмарами и депрессией.**

**Что касается пересадки и разведения цикламена…**

19:01  
**Character A:** Как тебе новая школа? Ты уже привык к ней?  
  
**Character A:** Ох, понимаю. Если захочешь поговорить об этом, пиши, хорошо, Санни? 😀  
  
**Character A:** Кажется, неплохо. Я начал ходить на курсы для подготовки к колледжу. Кел заходит за мной перед школой каждый день, а после школы, когда у него нет тренировок и у меня нет курсов, мы обычно ходим домой втроем. С Обри. Я, кажется, вновь могу говорить с ней. Делиться мыслями, рассказывать о цветах, книгах, о том, что меня волнует, и знать, что она мне ответит  
  


15:38  
**Character A:** Кел писал, что его команда выиграла сегодняшний матч? Мы с Обри ходили за него болеть. Было весело. Она позвала остальных своих друзей, и они такие шумные. Но они неплохие. Кажется, я начинаю потихоньку к ним привязываться. Представляешь? 😅  
  


14:04  
**Character A:** Помнишь, я как-то говорил, что начал вести блог? Мне написали, что мои советы помогли спасти бегонию от загнивания. Читатель думал, что что-то делает не так, раз начали опадать листья, но у нее просто был период покоя. С ней все было в порядке. И я так рад, что смог помочь!  
  
**Character A:** Я решил его завести, когда мне было грустно. А теперь он помогает и другим людям чувствовать себя хорошо. Это так здорово 🥰  
  


20:41  
**Character A:** Я прочитал книгу, что ты рекомендовал  
  
**Character A:** Большинство стихов очень трагичные. Полные боли. Безнадежные? Я не знаю, какие ранили меня больше: о войне, Вьетнаме, или те, что об одиночестве и пустоте, о любви  
  
**Character A:** То, как он подбирает слова и рисует ими, простыми, иногда грязными и мерзкими, прекрасные сложные образы, недосказанные, печальные, полные смерти, полные любви  
  
**Character A:** Иногда мне кажется, что я могу лишь легонько схватить смысл его строк, но никогда не понять их полностью, но я чувствую их, знаешь? Я не могу объяснить, что именно они означают, но они резонируют со мной. Ранят и обнимают, потому что я никогда не мог бы объяснить эти состояния, я не могу понять их, описанные на бумаге, но я узнаю чувства, которые ими вызваны  
  
**Character A:** Как черно-белые страницы ночного неба со сквозными ранами, я переполняюсь люболью и сам словно становлюсь прекрасным. Потому что я одновременно везде: здесь и на этих страницах, а сквозные раны — и мои звезды на небе, едином для нас всех  
  
**Character A:** «во плоти, где у всего была цена, я был нищим»  
  
**Character A:** «тот дождь. как то, что существует, лишь чтобы падать, может быть таким исключительно сладким»  
  
**Character A:** Ты чувствуешь это?.. Ты тоже это чувствуешь?  
  


20:52  
**Character A:** Именно! Какое твое любимое?  
  


Я думал о тебе, когда читал|

Я|

|

IV

**Каллы напоминают мне сердца.**

**Но многие считают их цветами смерти, цветами скорби. Хотя на самом деле, согласно легенде, каллы появились, когда небольшое селение захватило более сильное племя, и лишь свадьба вождя этого племени с молодой сельчанкой, покорившей его, могло селение спасти. Никто не защитил ее, и, отчаявшись, увидев пламя, она бросилась к нему, увидев в нем свое единственное спасение. Но небо сжалилось над ней и превратило ее в красивый белый цветок, напоминающий мне сердце.**

**Смерть?**

**Да.**

**Скорбь?**

**Да.**

**Но вместе с тем ведь и освобождение. И защита.**

**Говорят, каллы благоприятно влияют на иммунитет и нервную систему, так что мне кажется, все-таки «защита», а не «смерть».**

**Каллы растут во влажных местах, на берегах рек и водоемов или выращиваются как декоративные растения. Они любят хорошее освещение и, если им не хватает света, лучше поставить рядом с ними лампу.**

**Поливать каллы нужно…**

Нет, нет, нет.

Пожалуйста, хватит.

Базиль пытается затеряться в подушках и пледе, забиться в уголок кровати, защититься в бетонных стенах, но все равно кажется, что он слишком открыт, что его сердце слишком открыто и одним касанием его можно вытащить и разрушить, надавить, сломать, раскрошить, растоптать.

Окно широко открыто, но ветер даже не пытается в него заглянуть, словно от Базиля отказавшись, и он один на один с самим собой, со своим чувством вины, и это битва, которую Базиль всего раз выиграл.

_«ты ни в чем не виноват. никто не будет тебя ни в чем винить»_

Санни был прав. Он был прав. Нужно просто в это поверить, и все пройдет. У Базиля же это уже раз вышло, получится и сейчас.

… правда ведь?

Пальцы друг за друга цепляются, жестокие слова в голове друг друга сменяют, словно вагончики поезда, сцепленные между собой, и Базиль несется бесконечно по дороге из неприятия и вины, перепрыгивая с одного круга на другой, но не в состоянии эту бесконечность расцепить.

Он думал, что в порядке. Последние дни он чувствовал себя так хорошо и спокойно, что был убежден, что со всем справился. Что у него получилось себя вытащить, спастись, что он больше не вернется в темноту и ненависть, больше не будет задыхаться и сжимать свое горло, больше не будет видеть в себе лишь пустоту, скрытую за яркими цветами.

**розовый**

Цветок в волосах или размазанная, выцветшая кровь, невидимая, не существующая физически, но сжимающая его руки, режущая их, та, что он впустую пытается с пальцев смыть? 

**желтый**

Мягкие волосы, теплые лучи, прыгающие солнечные зайчики словно мимолетные поцелуи или _то_ солнце? Непрощающее, жестокое и равнодушное, преследующее, окрашивающее деревья и их троих безумным, страшным цветом?

**голубой**

Глаза, которые привыкли улыбаться, или задыхающееся лицо, еще живое тело, пытающееся спастись, но уже находящееся в воздухе, уже брошенное, эгоистично повешенное, в страхе оставленное и… осуждающее? 

Базиль уже не знает, в какой картине больше его, что из этого правда, был ли он на самом деле когда-нибудь тем, кем привык себя считать, был ли он когда-нибудь собой и сможет ли когда-нибудь к «себе» вернуться.

_«ты ни в чем не виноват. никто не будет тебя ни в чем винить»_

Хотел бы Базиль сейчас написать Санни. Рассказать, как себя чувствует, попробовать объяснить, поделиться, быть выслушанным, успокоенным, побороть эти чувства вместе, потому что он один определенно с ними не может справиться, но он не станет этого делать.

Это было бы нечестно.

Санни живет дальше. Двигается дальше.

Базиль не может закинуть его обратно в клетку этих же чувств, не может напомнить ему о ранах и подталкивать к кислотным дождям, которые его самого разъедают. Не может быть настолько эгоистичным. Настолько жалким.

Это единственная вещь, которая, он уверен, может ему сейчас помочь, и единственная, на которую он сейчас ни за что не решится.

Он знает, что с Санни это был несчастный случай: Санни не хотел, чтобы так получилось, он ни в чем не виноват, это все Базиль сам, это все он, из-за любви, из-за страха Санни потерять, это все из-за него, и справляться с этим ему нужно самому.

Только бы дожить до утра.

Только бы почувствовать касание ветра и теплого солнца.

Только бы воздух вернулся.

«Пожалуйста, хотя бы ты, ветер, не оставляй меня».

«Пожалуйста, хотя бы ты, _я_ , не оставляй меня».

Одна, еще одна ночь.

Пожалуйста

белые костяшки, белые губы, белая луна за облаками и затуманенный взгляд,  
белые звезды, расплывающиеся в глазах, двоящиеся в наступающих каплях,  
горящие ресницы, и

больно,

больно,

больно,

больно.

Всего одна ночь.

V

**Нематантусы бывают в виде полукустарников или же с длинными свисающими побегами. Но в целом они как золотые рыбки среди зеленых кустиков-водорослей. Листья нематантусов, мелкие и суккулентные, темно-зеленого цвета, порой с нижней фиолетовой частью, а лепестки — желтого, оранжевого и красного цветов, переходящих друг в друга — формируют венчик с небольшим открытием.**

**Многие верят, что нематантусы являются целителями, забирают негативные эмоции и дарят душевный покой. Но для этого важно обеспечивать нематантусам регулярный и тщательный уход: стабильное сильное освещение в течение года (но не прямые солнечные лучи), обильные и частые поливы слегка теплой отстоянной водой, которые необходимо постепенно и плавно сокращать в период зимы, ежегодная обрезка, обеспечение прохладной зимовки…**

13:11  
**Character B:** Кел сказал, что в последние дни что-то не так. что ты опять замкнулся?  
**Character B:** хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
13:27  
**Character A:** Все в порядке. Правда  
  
**Character B:** но ведь это не так  
**Character B:** я же  
**Character B:** знаю тебя

«Пожалуйста, не надо,

Санни

Я же пытаюсь тебя огородить, спасти, защитить. Я всегда буду тебя защищать, Санни.  
Пожалуйста,

позволь мне

я ведь  
люблю тебя».

13:28  
**Character B:** это из-за того, что ты тогда сказал? что это все из-за тебя?  
**Character B:** это не так. правда  
**Character B:** это был несчастный случай. и никто не виноват. уж точно не ты  
  


Просто держаться.

Нужно просто держаться. 

Ответить с улыбкой, сказать, что все в порядке, забыть эту тему.

13:31  
**Character B:** расскажи мне  
  
**Character B:** я выслушаю все что угодно  
  
**Character B:** Базиль, я серьезно  
  
**Character B:** ты сказал, что тебе не хватало меня тогда, но сейчас я здесь, и я слушаю. я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы помочь. просто поговори со мной  
  
**Character B:** я не хочу больше терять тебя  
  
  


осколки души, обрывочное дыхание, рваное движение руки,  
прикрывающей рот,  
дерганные движения, смазанные касания пальцем по экрану:

тап

тап

тап

тап

тап

тап

тап

13:40  
**Character B:** Базиль, нет. это не так  
  
**Character B:** я же пытался. я ждал, сидел возле ее кровати и надеялся. уже тогда было поздно  
  
**Character B:** мне было страшно. я не хотел верить, что это все по-настоящему  
  
**Character B:** я согласился с твоей идеей  
  
**Character B:** хотел спастись  
  
**Character B:** боялся  
  
**Character B:** даже если бы ты не предложил это, ничего бы не изменилось. ее уже не было  
  
**Character B:** тебе не за что себя винить. если уж кого и можно было винить, так это меня. ты же это предложил из-за меня, да?  
  
**Character B:** потому что тебе было страшно за меня?  
  


13:49  
**Character B:** нет, ты не прав. я никогда тебя не винил  
  
**Character B:** да, я серьезно  
  
**Character B:** у меня не было ни мысли тебя винить. я мог винить только себя, но я больше не хочу. я хочу двигаться дальше  
  
**Character B:** как я могу помочь тебе двигаться дальше?  
  


Базиль тихо всхлипывает.

Санни… правда не винит его? Правда не считает, что все его, Базиля, вина? Правда все еще переживает за него?

Базилю правда можно на все это рассчитывать? Он правда это заслуживает?

13:54  
**Character B:** тебе не нужно ничего заслуживать. все любят тебя, потому что ты это ты  
  
**Character B:** мы все любим тебя  
  
**Character B:** Кел, Обри и Хиро тоже постараются тебе помочь, если ты поговоришь с ними. они тебя не бросят  
  
**Character B:** я тебя не брошу  
  


«Это не так просто, Санни. Ты же знаешь».

Базиль переводит взгляд на нежно-голубое небо, окрашиваемое в розовый заходящим солнцем, и неожиданно для себя улыбается.

Верно. Санни знает.

Поэтому и говорит, что не бросит, поэтому и хочет помочь: Базиля вытащить он сам не сможет, для этого ведь прежде всего желание Базиля нужно, и, может быть, специалисты, но он готов был рядом все это время, готов напоминать в такие моменты, как сейчас, что Базиль лучше, чем он сам о себе думает, и что он не один.

_«ведь во плоти, где у всего была цена, я был жив»_

VI

**Плюмерия станет сложным домашним растением. Ее высота может превышать два метра (ввиду чего необходимо проводить периодические обрезки верхушки), ее сок ядовитый и при попадании на кожу вызывает раздражение, и ухаживать за ней тоже непросто: ее необходимо расположить в ярко освещенном месте и обеспечить ей высокую влажность воздуха, например, за счет систематических увлажнений (но нельзя, чтобы вода попадала на цветки, а после увлажнений плюмерию стоит затенить, потому что иначе могут появиться солнечные ожоги), редко поливать зимой (но нельзя, чтобы земля пересыхала) и обильно, когда тепло, но вместе с тем нельзя отрицать ее невероятную красоту.**

**Плюмерия цветет с июля до середины осени и покрывается в этот период цветками с пятью идентичными, словно ненастоящими, лепестками белого, желтого или розового цвета. Эти цветки имеют приятный запах, который может меняться под воздействием окружающей среды. Удивительно, да?**

**…Плюмерию считают символом бессмертия.**

Базилю нравятся поездки. Нравится смотреть, как в окне сменяются пейзажи, проносятся растения и люди, облака, здания, которые он пытается навсегда сохранить фотоаппаратом. Память быстро заполняется, потому что Базиль, по вселенной истосковавшись, оторваться от видоискателя не может, зацепляя новые и новые моменты. Он делает снимки всего подряд — потом удалит, если будет что-то ненужное (есть ли во вселенной что-либо ненужное?) — и улыбку стряхнуть не может.

Ему действительно этого не хватало. Не хватало таких живых, правдивых, настоящих фотографий, этого ощущения, что он часть вселенной, прекрасной и бесконечной, этих ярких красок, улыбающихся ему из окна, захватывающих его изнутри. Рядом лежит рюкзак с наушниками и таблетками, а на коленках плещется океан Оушена — ночное небо, заклеенное розовым пластырем, потому что не все раны залечить можно, но с некоторыми все-таки попытаться стоит, Базиль уверен.

Книга полна торчащих разноцветных стикеров и написанных карандашами комментариев на шершавых страницах, которые видны, когда их обнажает и листает ветер, и пальцы, с фотоаппарата сорвавшись, нежно водят по ней, любя и от падения защищая.

Нужная остановка оказывается одновременно слишком далеко и слишком близко, но Базиль тут же понимает, что вселенная на ней не заканчивается — ее красота продолжается — и радостно проскальзывает сквозь открывшиеся двери, выискивая любимое лицо в толпе.

Санни легонько поднимает руку, стоя в стороне от остановки, когда Базиль осматривается, и мягко мимолетно улыбается.

Вновь видеть его так близко, когда нет километров и экранов, их разделяющих, поначалу кажется странным, Базиль не знает, куда ему деться, какую дистанцию держать и как себя вести, но Санни кажется таким же, как и всегда, словно они никогда друг у друга не пропадали, и, когда они гуляют по городу и Базиль вертит головой и камерой, все вокруг изучая и запечатлевая, в какой-то момент он замечает, что уже давно мажет своим плечом по плечу Санни, мимолетно задевает пальцы его свободно висящей вдоль тела руки и, сам того не осознавая, тянется к нему больше, чем намеревался.

Санни, кажется, это не беспокоит, он рассказывает про места, которые ему нравятся, останавливается, когда Базиль что-то фотографирует, и берет его за руку и тянет через дорогу, когда для перехода остается совсем немного секунд. Ладонь у Санни такая же, как прежде, совсем не изменилась, а вот сами они изменились?

Базиль мимолетно Санни осматривает, и Санни, заметив его взгляд, к нему лицо поворачивает.

Меняться — это нормально. И они выросли.

Но они все еще они, верно?

Может быть, распавшиеся, изуродованные и раненные, оклеенные пластырями, но все равно они.

Базиль улыбается на вопросительный взгляд в ответ и тянется к фотоаппарату.

Он давно не снимал кого-то из близких людей, давно не испытывал такого сильного желания сохранить кого-то. У него всегда было больше всего снимков Санни — неудивительно, он ведь с детства ему нравился — и сейчас он точно знает, что его чувства не поменялись.

Он делает несколько незаметных снимков, когда Санни отвлекается на что-то или смотрит в сторону, и показывает их ему на маленьком экранчике.

— Мне нравятся твои фотографии, — признается Санни, и Базиль расцветает.

— Спасибо, — он широко улыбается. — Мне всегда нравилось фотографировать тебя.

Санни молчит несколько секунд — не так, как обычно, а словно из-за того, что хочет сказать что-то и не решается — а потом все же бормочет, придя к выводу, что произнести эти слова не так страшно, как их не произнести.

— Мне всегда нравилось, что ты фотографируешь меня. 

Базилю требуется несколько вздохов, чтобы эти слова принять, потому что они для него целую бесконечность всего значат. Делать фотографии ведь — это навсегда сохранять моменты, обрывки душ, взгляды, и Санни _нравилось_ , что Базиль стремился его сохранить. Санни доверял ему свою душу и свои моменты, доверял, что Базиль сохранит их… и он их, несмотря ни на что, сохранил.

И теперь, теперь они могут сделать еще больше воспоминаний, сохранить больше моментов их жизней, больше моментов друг друга.

Новый город Санни гораздо больше и шумнее Фаравэя: толпы людей, масштабные здания и огромные деревья, касающиеся солнца, яркие вывески и шумные машины, и поначалу это все кажется пугающим, Базиль вздрагивает от шума и едва не теряется в толпе — Санни хватает его руку и всегда тянет к себе — и ему кажется, что он словно маленький магазинчик, цветочная лавка, в окружении торговых центров и высоток, словно что-то мелкое и чужое, лишнее. А потом Базиль видит, что эти самые крохи, небольшие кофейни, книжные и цветочные магазины, спрятавшиеся между зданиями, полны смеха и людей, что выходят из них, улыбаясь, сжимая в руках бумажные пакеты и термокружки, рассматривая скрывающие тайны страницы и обнимая яркие лепестки.

Маленькие, почти незаметные, но такие нужные.

Даже в большом городе есть место для них, для их тепла и уюта, и Базиль понимает, что ему непривычно и тревожно не потому, что он сюда не вписывается. Ему непривычно и волнительно, потому что он чувствует себя свободно.

Он любит Фаравэй, этот милый, красивый город, хранящий в себе множество теплых воспоминаний, частичку его души, и вряд ли что любовь к нему изменит, но здесь… здесь он чувствует себя по-другому, словно может открыться, словно для всех его чувств и мыслей здесь достаточно места, словно здесь он может быть свободным.

Базиль усмехается.

Возможно… возможно, ему это просто кажется, возможно, это просто эйфория от нового места, слишком яркие впечатления, и, побыв здесь немного, он почувствует себя так же, как и раньше, но что, если нет?

Он впервые приехал к Санни на выходные.

И наверняка у него будет еще множество шансов, чтобы это понять, верно?

— Тебе здесь нравится? — он поворачивается к Санни и тут же тянется за фотоаппаратом, потому что Санни стоит на фоне заходящего солнца и деревьев, и солнечные лучи пятнышками танцуют у него в волосах, окружая золотистым цветом, и Базилю удается урвать кадр ровно в тот момент, когда Санни замечает камеру и автоматически робко улыбается, и от видоискателя оторваться не получается, потому что Базиль наверняка сейчас весь красный и неловкий, и он чуть ответ на свой вопрос не прослушивает.

— Думаю, да. Покажешь? — Санни движением головы указывает на фотоаппарат и продолжает. — Сначала я чувствовал себя странно здесь, но сейчас мне комфортно.

Базиль плюхается на ближайшую лавочку и, когда Санни опускается рядом, показывает все, что за сегодня успел наснимать: остановку, утреннее небо, людей, ждущих с сумками и кофе, с телефонами и книгами в руках и смотрящих вдаль, приближающийся автобус, одиноко оставленный стаканчик кофе на лавке (Базилю пришлось его выкинуть), вид из окна на сидения для ожидания, размытые пейзажи окрестностей Фаравэя, «Ночное небо со сквозными [заклеенными пластырем] ранами» на коленках, какие-то вышки и реки, пролетающая за окном стайка птиц, строительные краны, рассекающие облака, зелено-желтая листва, небольшая кофейня с двумя аккуратными столиками у входа, бизнес-центр, тянущийся вверх, и обрывок неба, Санни, изучающий неоновую вывеску какого-то бара и улыбающийся, немного отвернувшись — два снимка, которые Базиль уже показывал — нежно-розовый бумажный стакан с фламинго и пальмовыми листами, чай из которого Базиль чуть не разлил, фотографируя, желто-красные персиковые пальмы на стакане Санни, брызги от фонтана, стена, покрытая граффити, величественный музей, бело-золотые колонны и беседки, увитые глицинией блю мун и бугенвиллеей, какие-то памятники, Санни, улыбающийся на фоне заката.

— Я давно ничего не фотографировал, — Базиль болтает ногами и вертит камеру в руках, когда они заканчивают смотреть фотографии, прежде чем положить ее между ними с Санни. — Только для блога.

Санни внимательно смотрит на него, полуразвернувшись, не перебивая и давая время найти нужные слова, и Базиль не может не улыбнуться при мысли об этом.

Со стороны может показаться, что Санни равнодушный и невнимательный, но ведь все наоборот на самом деле: он не спешит заполнять паузы ненужными словами, потому что именно в этих паузах, в эти моменты, когда Базиль взглядом и тишиной Санни подбадриваем на важные слова решается, и находится искренность.

С Санни Базиль знает, что его слова всегда ждут и всегда слушают. Всегда понимают. И поэтому с Санни он не может не быть честным, даже если это касается того, в чем ему самому себе трудно признаться.

— Мне было страшно брать фотоаппарат в руки. Словно я больше не заслуживаю возможность сохранять красоту, знаешь? Потому что я отнял у мира нечто прекрасное, и вселенная должна меня за это наказать. Но это не так. Ты помог мне это понять, Санни. Так что… спасибо.

Санни переводит взгляд с Базиля на беседку впереди, не зная, что на это ответить, и Базиль, упираясь на ладошки, откидывается немного назад, смотря на небо. Вечереет.

Даже просто молчать с Санни всегда удобно. Тишина не кажется давящей, и никто из них не чувствует острую нужду ее чем-то заполнить, потому что им комфортно и так. Понимать друг друга без слов, концентрироваться на своих мыслях, давать друг другу передышки от разговоров, переглядываться и улыбаться — вдвоем в тишине вселенной. 

— «Ночное небо» напомнило мне о тебе, — Санни первым отрывает взгляд от мира и переводит его на Базиля. — Поэтому я и порекомендовал его тебе. Я подумал, что оно утешит тебя, поможет тебе не чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Когда ты впервые сказал, что винишь себя во всем, я очень переживал за тебя, и мне казалось, что я ничего не могу сделать, так что я решил, что, может, хотя бы так смогу помочь.

— Ты всегда меня выручаешь, — Базиль тепло улыбается. — Я это очень ценю… Ты по-настоящему важен для меня, Санни. Знаешь, я… я тоже думал о тебе, когда читал. Это, наверное, странно, да?

Санни пожимает плечами — «не знаю, я не вижу здесь ничего странного» — и Базилю кажется, что он сейчас совершенную ерунду сморозил, пытаясь свои чувства не выдать.

— Хотя нет, не странно, — он качает головой. — Я думал о тебе, когда читал, потому что ты мне нравишься, Санни.

Вот так.

Все равно когда-нибудь пришлось бы это сделать, верно? А Базиль за эти четыре года уже устал медленно умирать. Лучше пусть решится все сразу.

Санни поворачивается с фактически не изменившимся лицом, но менее чем через секунду его губы в улыбке расплываются и глаза сверкают как будто бы ярче. Ох, неужели он тоже?

неужели?

— Ты мне тоже.

— Я имею в виду в романтическом плане, — Базиль судорожно пытается объясниться, уточнить, потому что боится быть неправильно понятым: он ведь сейчас невероятно храбрый и в равной степени уязвимый, и он понятия не имеет, сможет ли когда-нибудь вновь такой же смелости набраться и так же полностью открыться.

— Я знаю, — Санни кивает и еще раз улыбается: — ты мне давно нравишься.

— Я думал, тебе всегда нравилась Обри, — вырывается, прежде чем Базиль успевает подумать, что говорит, и тут же подается вперед, словно пытаясь спрятаться, и опускает взгляд на колени, где его ладони оказываются, но Санни лишь спокойно отвечает:

— Когда-то нравилась, да. Но потом мне нравился ты.

Где-то за пределами их уютной вселенной шумят машины и люди, но им вдвоем в здесь и сейчас некуда спешить. Базиль переводит взгляд со своих ладошек на небо, не зная, что сказать теперь — он оказался не готов к тому, что Санни на его признание ответил — и борется с широкой улыбкой, которая на лице сама по себе появляется, и в себя приходит, только когда Санни фотоаппарат ему протягивает, где на небольшом экране он, Базиль, запечатлен.

С радостной улыбкой, которую он все-таки никак бы спрятать не сумел, искренней и теплой, с яркими глазами, устремленными вверх, и розовыми лепестками в волосах, и ничто из этого приходящий вечер ни за что не может в своей темноте поглотить.

Базиль выглядит счастливым. 

И прекрасным.


End file.
